Shaman Girls and Shaman Boys
by Doglover-and-Cece
Summary: This a story about a boy and girl shaman who meet in a wolf vs vampire world and niether of them are on the same side.
1. Default Chapter

Cece: Welcome to my fan ficcy! - Me glad u can come!

Raven: Your glad they came? O.o You know these people?

Cece: No but its nice to be inviting... o.O isn't it?

Hao: Your too nice. That's makes it ever so easier... -evil grin-

Cece: OO;;; make what easier and why are you looking at me like that? o.o;;;; SOMEONE HELP!!!!!

Doglover: ok ok! On with the fic!

Angel's POV

"Accccck!!! I'm late! My mom will kill me," I said as I run toward my house. As a came to the gates of my home, I saw a tall almost transparent figure with pale skin, long silvery, and golden eyes. It was Sesshomaru, my spirit.

"Angel once again you're late... I can't hold your mother's anger back anymore," he said.

"ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!" my mom yelled at the top of her lungs. I knew I was in trouble now. This was the 8th time I was late coming home this month. I slowly walked into the house just to find my mom with a tall man with a bird like mask on. I tried my hardest not to laugh, but I just couldn't stop it.

"Hey mom! Who's the bird man here," I laughed. My mom then slapped me upside the head, which hurts like hell.

"Young lady have some respect!," she turn to the bird dude and said "I'm so sorry Mr. Asakura. She can forget her manners sometimes." My mom bowed to him. I'm not sure who this... Asakura dude is but he must be very important if my mom was bowing to him.

"That's alright. I can be kinda a bird brain sometimes anyway," Mr. Asakura said.

"Hey dad, when are we going home," a strange unfamiliar voice came from behind Mr. Asakura. I was surprised by the young voice I heard. Then two little boys about my age or older came out from behind him. They both looked alike, except one had long hair and the other had short hair.

Then Mr. Asakura looked at me and said "these are my boys, Yoh and Hao Asakura."

"Hi there Angel," Yoh said to me with a friendly smile. Hao kinda just looked at me with a evil looking smirk.

"Hmmm... hi," I said unsure why they were here.

"Angel, remember when I told you that you will be living in Japan for awhile," my mom said as I just nodded. "Well you will be living with the Asakura kids while you're there." I just looked, but finally I found some words to disciple my feelings toward this.

"ARE YOU NUTS!!! I don't even know them, much less want to live with them," I yelled, then my mom once again hit upside my head, which as usual hurts.

"Angel, have some respect! They offered to pay for your education and everything! So you better have some respect!" my mom yelled.

"I am so sorry. I am honored to be invited to your home," I said as cute as I could.

"Its ok. I would feel uncomfortable too going to a new place and all," Yoh said trying to comfort me, but right now I needed to be alone. I went out to my favorite star gazing spot at Wolf Fang Hill. Then Sesshomaru appeared right by my side.

"So do you plan to tell them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tell who what?" I asked alittle confused.

"Tell the Asakura boys that you're a...," I interrupted him.

"A wolf demon... hm... not just yet. Maybe if I get close to them friendship wise," I said. I just knew if I told them now they would never understand.

Hao's POV

Okay now I'm wondering why do I have to be here. I don't even live with Yoh so me and that bratty girl will never talk at all. I was sitting on a hill looking at the stars when my brother joined me in my star gazing.

"So what do you think of the new girl," Yoh asked me. I wasn't sure what to except that she's possibly another Anna.

"Well... I'm just wondering if her and Anna would get along," I ask curiously.

"Hmmmm... good question. Well Anna is really gonna train her hard," he said with that goofy smile he always has on. Then I noticed a ghostly figure moving towards the other side of the mountain. "Hey look at that," I said to Yoh as we started to follow it.

"Hey there's Angel," Yoh said still focusing on the spirit.

"That must be her partner in shaman battles," I said. Just then she noticed me. Then Yoh tripped, sending him and me down toward her.

"What are you doing? Spying on me?" Angel looked at me confused and mad.

"So what if we were spying. Its not like you're worth seeing," I said with a smirk. Just then she slapped me so hard I hit the ground. Man her slaps hurt worse than Anna's. I never though there would be someone as dangerous as her.

"Who is that?" Yoh pointed to the spirit.

"This is my partner, Sesshomaru. He's a legendary demon. Lord of the Western Lands in his time." She said proudly. I never though I would run into someone with a Youkai spirit. I better keep an eye on her.

Cece: so how did you enjoy the first chapter. This is my first fic so plz review.

Doglover: Review Or ELSE!!!!!!

Hao: -tackle hugs Cece- XD I get to kiss a girl!

Cece: O.o;;; eep!

Hao: Come now Cece. I won't bite hard.

Cece: Ahhhhhhhh!!!! –hides behind Raven-

Doglover: ok please! Read and Review.

Cece: remember all flamers will be hunted down and given to my three headed doggie for lunch. Well bye for now.


	2. Getting to know each other

Cece: oooookay nice reviews and strange reviews... oO;;;

Doglover: as for the person cursing about Sesshomaru being dead you might as well just keep reading the story and your see he wouldn't be dead for long...

Cece: e.e;;; ummm... yeah. –has Sesshomaru on a leash-

Sesshomaru: --;;; you made me dead. –growls at cece- 

Cece: Oh calm down you would be dead long... ;;;

Hao: -pokes Sesshomaru- doesn't look like a dog. oO;;;

Sesshomaru: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... -glares at Hao-

Cece: okay folks and flamers e.e;;; on with the fic and sorry if Hao isn't around... or... alive when this chappy is done. ;;;

((when something is in parenthesis that's just behind the scenes ;;;))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel's POV

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...," this is me in generally in the morning. Actually from whenever I fell asleep till about 11 am or noon. "ANGEL WAKE UP! ITS ALMOST TIME FOR YOU TO GO!" my mom yelled. OO;;; man my mom can yell. Then Sesshomaru appeared at my bedside.

"Ummm... Angel what about the... you know...," Sesshomaru said a little nervous.

"Oh you mean my promise to you in exchange for fighting in the tournament, don't worry your be up and about back in your body after the shaman fights-," I promised. I mean after I was Sesshy's best friend. ((Raven: you made her Sesshy's best friend. Cece: Hey! I had freakin' writer's block here!!!))

"ANGEL COME DOWN HERE! NOW!!!!," my mom yelled again.

"OKAY MOM! --;;;," I yelled back. Man was she annoying.

As I walked out of my room, I saw some strange men carrying my stuff down stairs. I didn't recognize their scent, but my mom seem ok with it all. I follow them to a limo with my stuff in it. o.O!!! "I'M GOING IN A LIMO!!!," I through as one of the boys tried to sneak up behind me, but I smelt his scent before he even got near me.

"What do you want Hao... e.e;;;," I asked already annoyed.

"Hm... nothing from you anyway," he kinda glared at me for a minute and turn away. He had a weird uninviting scent. I didn't think too much on it. I walked back in the house. I through I might play a video game before it was time to go.

Hao's POV

Hm... what is that girl's problem. It looked like she was ready to bite my head off, not that she could. --;;; But still... there's something about her I just can't put my finger on. "Hey bro. What's up...," Yoh said with that annoying goofy, but cute smile.

"Hm... nothing...," I said turning away from my brother.

"Hey about that girl Angel have you been getting any strange feelings from her and that Sesshomaru dude." Yoh said.

"What kind of strange feelings," I asked.

"Like she's not like us. I mean she doesn't feel like any vampire I've seen before," he said.

"Your right...," I was at a lost. I had to find out more about this girl. "I gotta go I'll talk to later Otouto."

"Ummm... ok. Later," he said walking in the opposite direction of me.

I walked to the back room where I found Angel play Mario Kart Double Dash. o.O;;; It had been a while sense I played that game. I was bored anyway so I took a closer look. She was just about to chose one player mode before she noticed me standing next looking at the t.v.

"You wanta play," she asked me handing me a controller with a smile on her face.

"Sure... why not... ," I said taking the controller from her.

She choose the grand prix race for us to play. She pick the character baby Mario and baby luigi. I choose Browser and baby Browser.

"The babies are so cute. -," she said with a cute smile.

"Yeah whatever...," I said not caring whether I won or not.

She was way in 6th place while I was in 1st. Of course until she used a dog like creature to get in 2nd and a flying blue shell to blast me. oO;;; Damn shell... e.e She was a interesting person to be around but she was really hyperactive. I never see too many girls with long silvery hair, except that annoyance Jeanne e.e;;; She had long, sharp nails like claws and crystal blue eyes. As I was examining her features she tackled me alittle roughly but I could tell it was playful. oO;;; I didn't like it one bit being under her...

"GET OFF!! WHAT THE HELL???," I shouted. She just looked at me and smiled.

"What I was just playing...," she got off me and kinda looked at me confused and walked away.

"Ooooookay that was strange," I said to myself getting off the floor and turning off the game.

Angel's POV

Ooooooooookay. That was weird. What was I thinking! I pounced on him like wolf pup in a rage of puppy love. Of course, he is kinda cute. He has long, dark brown hair and nice dark colored eyes. He also has a well-shaped chest. --;;; "Ohhhh noooo!," I yelled as I through of Hao in a that way. ;;; I even blushed to myself. Luckily, the a cell phone rang. It looked at it and it was Yoh's phone. I picked it up sense no one else was around.

"Hello...?," I said

"Hello! Who the hell is this?!?!," a young girl said.

"Ummm... I'm Angel... uhhh... Yoh isn't in the room right now, but I can leave him a message."

"Ack! No way! Wait a minute... aren't you the girl coming to live with us during the shaman fight..."

"Yeah... so what's it to you..."

"Well I'll tell you what! I'm Anna Kyoyama and I'm Yoh and Hao's trainer and when you come your under my command."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!? LISTEN YOU MAY BE YOH AND HAO'S TRAINER BUT YOUR NOT MINE SO I'M UNDER NO COMMAND OF YOURS!"

"Hm we'll se about that when you get here."

"Yeah whatever!" I rung up and threw the phone at Yoh knocking him out. "Oppies looks like I threw it too hard." I ignored him and walked on.

I heard Hao give a small laugh. I guess he found it amusing how I talked to that Anna girl.

"Well... your pretty brave standing up to Anna," he said with a smirk.

"Hm... just leave me alone and you would get hurt," I attempted to walk off when he grabbed my arm. ((Cece: and I did create another Anna in speaking e.e;;; Really I didn't mean to it just came out that way. Raven: Yeah it's based on Cece's bitchie attitude. Cece: -throws Raven into the wall- e.e;;; back to the ficcy))

"So you think you can hurt me right?," he said grinning evilly. I then flipped him over onto his back and extended my claws. "So looks like your mind is harder to read then most others," he said.

"Yeah... so what. You're not reading my mind that easily," I said. He grin and jumped up and behind me with a sword of pure heat at my neck, but my claws were near his chest at the same time. He let me go at the risk of dying along with me or so I believed.

"Hm... I'm starting to like you more and more," he said changing his attitude completely. He had a friendly smile other then that evil grin.

"Kids its time to leave...," my mom came in. "Ummm... what happened to Yoh?"

"Oh... ummm... he slipped and fell and got knocked out," I said hoping she would buy it.

"Really... nice tried. What really happened to him," she said.

"Okay the truth is its all Hao's fault bye!" I ran to the limo.

Hao's POV.

"WHAT! IT WASN"T MY FAULT!" I yelled. oO;;;; I ran after her to the limo and I just couldn't wait to get back to Japan. I wonder how she would react to Anna in real life. Well I guess I'm in for a show. ;;;

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cece: So how did you like chappy 2! - sorry about the short POV's and chapters. I'll try to make them longer.

Sesshomaru: -sitting on a box eating a chocolate bar- Annoying human e.e;;;

Hao: -inside the box Sesshy is sitting on- I'M NOT A HUMAN! I AM A SHAMAN! -burns box up-

Sesshomaru: o.O;;; -fall onto floor- e.e ooookay then dumb shaman...

Hao: I'm not dumb –glares at Sesshy-

Cece: -grabs Hao- ok ok calm down.

Hao: -cling hugs to Cece- He's mean to me can you lock him up please

Cece: oO;;; Ummmm... PLEASE REVIEW REVIW REVIEW...


End file.
